Angels are demons?
by Jeminaks
Summary: What if humans could suddenly see angels? Pairing will eventually be zoro/sanji and maybe some others.
1. Chapter 1

What if humans could suddenly see us? By us I mean angels. What would happen then? Well we got our answer in year 3000 and all hell broke lose. Now you wonder why. Humans had this image that we would be beautiful/handsome the thing is..we are not. We look like demons or gargoyles. So The Hunt being. Now we are hiding and over 70% of humankind is dead coz we can't be near them and protect. 300 hundreds year later and we still don't know how the hell they could suddenly see us..Shit I'm running out of time..Hunters are coming...

"Shit..we are late Luffy..they got him" said angel with blond hair and sad look in his face. He was looking piece of paper with blood on it and then on the floor. "Damn it!" Yelled young looking angel with black hair. "another on of us..there is already so few of us left. Do you remember sanji the time when there were hundreds of us?" "yeah I do Luffy wait..no i don't you gomu idiot.I was born like 15 years ago! Sanji said an kicked luffy to wall. " Oh right, i forgot" Luffy said laughing and then continued more seriously "I will get those times back Sanji..I promise" You could see determination in those young eyes. "I know that you stupid gomu head" Sanji said and hit Luffys head "So were now captain?" "Back to home, Nami and Usopp are probably waiting." and like that they were gone..and all that was left of one of them was wings like imprint on the abounded apartment floor..

TBC

A/N

Sooo….few thing.

1\. sorry if my english is bad. Not my native language

2\. my first attempt on story ever so please be nice

3\. I need beta..maybe

4 writing is reeeally hard for me and if you are interested in co-writing PM me!

R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zoro was having perfectly normal day. He woke up, ate ,showered and then went to training. He spent the whole day in his senseis dojo practicing with his swords. So when Zoro was walking home his normal day wasn't going to be so normal anymore…

"Watch where you are going" Zoro said to young boy who just bumped on him.

"I'm sorry" the boy said sounding terrified and ran off like his life was on line.

"Weird kid" Zoro thought, but soon his evening was disturbed once more

"Hoi, you, have you seen kid with brown hair? He ran off with something that was mine"

No wonder that kid was terrified, he stole from slave trader..wait that kid couldn't be more than fourteen and you can't own under aged slave. Zoro thought and started to feel uneasy.

"What was stolen?" Zoro asked "Just some important papers" Was answer.

I fucking knew it. That kid stole his owning papers "Sorry haven't seen him"

"Really now? Then how did you know I was looking for a boy" Trader said and smiled

shit.."Uh..lucky guess?" No use. Trader was coming to him with dagger on hand. "Really a dagger against swords?" Zoro mocked and took out his red sword "Kitetsu seems to want your blood" Zoro said with smug grin. Fight was over before it even begin. "Well that was disappointing, you would think that a slave trader would put up a good fight..guess not" With sigh Zoro put his sword back. "You can come out now kid, I know you are hiding behind that dumpster"

He heard a terrified gasp and then came really small sniffle. Zoro sighed and went to the alley

What he saw was really a young child, eyes filled with tears and hopelessness.

"Hey now, it's alright," Zoro said while kneeling in font of kid "whats your name?"

"I'm Tony Tony Chopper but everybody calls me Chopper" was said between sniffs.

"Okey then Chopper, where are your parents?" Zoro had to ask just in case, who know he might have been kidnapped. "I'm alone." Chopper said. Well shit, now what to do "How old are you?"

"Thirteen." Fuck..Now then I should take him to orphanage, he is far too young to be left in streets..yeah, he well be safe there. "Well then I'm going to take you to a nice orphanage, you are way too young to be left alone. Suddenly Choppers eyes went really big and he started to panic.

"no no no no..you..you can't...they..they sold me, it took me so long to get free" Chopper almost shouted. Zoro was taken back by Choppers sudden outburst. "They sold you?" Zoro asked in disbelief. "Yeah. I'm not the only one, they sold almost everyone. I tried to save them too but I couldn't find their papers in time, so every single one of them has been sold" Chopper told Zoro with tears again in his eyes. "I only found mine". Zoro was stunned and did something he never thought on doing "You are now living with me then" He blurted out. Why on earth did he say that. No no no..Can't take that back now. Stupid kid with stupid big and hopeful eyes.

Fuck I hate how he reminds me of my younger self.

Meanwhile in the shadows on rooftop were pair of happy eyes. Now they could go home and tell Luffy that the plan has been put in motion

AN

Well..it is longer than first one .

R&R?


End file.
